Unfortunate Events
by ogkaylooney
Summary: Bella is a 13 yr. old 8th grader who copies everything she thinks it the 'new thing'. what happens when bella copies the wrong thing that changes her life forever? sorry I'm bad at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sadly, SM does and may god bless her for sharing her dream with us all. Meanwhile, I'll be having my own fun dreams with these fictional characters**.

**Chapter 1 ~ unnecessary ideas **

I think back and replay everything I ever said, done, and sent. I was a clueless girl in a big world. I just wanted to have fun. I never, ever in my 13 years of living, thought I could cause such chaos. I didn't know what I was doing. I just wanted to do it. I thought it was the new trend, ya know like how everyone's so obsessed with getting boyfriends and wearing makeup, well yea that's what I thought this was.

February 6, 2013

I sat in the teacher's lounge scrolling through instagram, liking picture after picture. I only had 96 followers but I didn't care. I mean I never posted anything anyways so.

Most of the people I follow have like 7k followers but only had 3 pictures posted. I know what you're thinking; you're thinking _why the hell does Bella have an IG if she doesn't post anything?_ The reason I wanted one was because…well…I don't even know. I guess it's because my cousin AJ has one and I wanted to copy. It doesn't really matter anyways because I have a vine too but like I said before I don't post anything.

I was just about to watch young poppy's vine when something caught my attention.

"Catfish: The TV show. Only on mtv" the television stated.

I've been watching catfish for a longtime now. It's about these people talking to other people through websites. Ya know, Facebook, MySpace all that good stuff. Well some of those people aren't exactly who they say they are, some of them are actually totally different people from who they said they were. It's pretty messed up to play with someone's emotions like that but the show has a good rating.

Don't think bad of me but I've been kind of sort of thinking about doing that to someone. I mean everyone is doing it. I want to do it to. Not because I'm a "follower" or "copycat" because I just want to see what it would be like to actually be behind it all. It's just one problem though.

I don't have someone to do it to.

I was yanked from my thoughts by the sound of my phone.

"_Alice." _I said, rolling my eyes while pressing the answer button.

"Bella? Omg you will not believe what just happened to me. You know Shania's boyfriend Edward? Well I was just arguing with him over Shania. Ugh can you even believe that? I mean seriously the guy doesn't even-"

I mentally shut her out. I've learned how to do that being friends with Alice. If I didn't I'd have to listen to her rabble on about something I could care less about. So I've developed the superpower to shut her out.

"Bella? Bella. Where you even listening? Ugh see that's why I hate telling you things you nev-"

"Alice. Come on now. You know I really don't care." I replied sympathetically.

"Ugh Bella. Well come on get out of the teacher's lounge before you get caught. I'll meet you in 5th period and show you the messages. Hurry! I don't want you getting suspended _again._"

"Fine, but for your information I wasn't going to get caught. I know how to stay low key" I stated obnoxiously.

"Ugh" she said and hung up.

I laughed and hoped out of the chair and made my way to the door.

Lunch passed by quick and next thing I knew it was 5th period. How I hated 5th period. . I hate her. She's so uptight. She wants everything to be done in pen. No pencil. She's not even a doctor. Maybe she wanted to say 'DR' cause she doesn't want people to know if she's married or not. I don't blame her. If I was a teacher I wouldn't want kids to be in my business. Making fun of me because I wasn't married.

I walked into class and took my seat in the back beside Alice. As soon as I got my planner out I felt a sharp pain like someone just shot me in the arm.

"Son of a-oh Alice hi" I said looking up, rubbing my soon to be bruised arm.

She waved and scooted her desk closer to mine and pulled out her phone. She had a pout on her face. She looked as if someone just kissed her crush.

"read." She said sternly, pushing her phone into my hands.

I shook my head and looked down at the phone. She had over 400 messages because she was in a group chat like always.

_**12.5.12: Alice please, just leave her alone ok? I promise she won't come near you.**_

_Hmmm_ I thought _this guy sounds like a real beeyotch if you ask me._

_**Him3: oh Edward, don't say anything to her she's just jealous of me. Of us.**_

_**AHale: OOH' aha sweetie I've never been jealous. **_

_**2.15.12: Shania please stop typing.**_

_**2.15.12: thanks. (:**_

_**AHale: you're such a cunt Edward.**_

_**2.15.12: shut up Alice you're going too far. I love Shania and there's noting you can do about it.**_

"Hey who is this guy?" I asked, nudging Alice in the arm.

She sighed.

"His name is Edward. Edward Butler. He is so fruity. He will believe anything. He so sensitive. I call him pussy. That's what he is. A big fat giant pussy. His girlfriend has him rapped around her slutty fingers. He believes she can't do any wrong." She replied in a whisper.

_I could totally use this guy for a catfish_ thought. It was perfect. I needed a dude like him.

Maybe my plan could work after all. Maybe. Just maybe.

The first thing I did when I got home was to get on kik. I had to text that Edward guy. I stole his kik name when Alice wasn't looking. Finally I can see what it feels like to catfish someone, but I needed help. How can I catfish someone with _my_ kik that had _my_ name on it.

_Never _had I thought.

I reset my kik and made a whole new one.

**Iloveclassicalmusic_ **

Well at least thing will be true. I really do love classical music.

I smiled and typed in Edwin's' kik name.

**KeytappingED**

_Hmm..._I thought _he must play piano. _

I pressed the **start chatting** button and stared at my phone.

_Isabella are you really doing this? Are you positive about this? _

I shook my head and sighed.

"OK" I whispered.

**Iloveclassicalmusic_: Heyy**

I didn't know what I was getting myself into before I hit send.

**A/N: Hi uhm. Sorry it's so 4****th**** grade book type of story, but I promise you guys I'll try to make it better and longer if you'd like. If you like the story or have any suggestions just tell me in the reviews.**

**Kisses,**

**KSTEW.**


End file.
